meeting of hearts
by skinbyrd
Summary: Chloe and Clark live together, just as friends, Clark realizes his feelings for Chloe are much deeper than he thought,how will Chloe react to his new found feelings for her?


**This is my first fanfic about Chloe and Clark. Personally I don't think its that bad for my first shot at it, but I'd LOVE to hear others opinions!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! ******

**Pairing: Chloe/Clark**

Clark lay on his side, as he stared out the bedroom window of his new Metropolis apartment. He sighed heavily as the sound of the cars and horns blared through the midnight haze. He knew living in the city would be a huge switch from the farm, but he had forgotten all about the noisy night life. He turned over to the other side in an attempt to block out all the bustling noise from his head. After 10 minutes of counting sheep and singing Miss Mary Mack over and over, a knock came at his bedroom door. He knew it could only be one person. Chloe had moved in with him 2 days ago, after her roommate left their apartment without any warning. She had no way of paying the rent on her own, so she was virtually kicked out on her ass. Clark, being the nice guy he was, and the fact that Chloe was his best friend, offered her a roof to live under, and the pull out couch in his living room. He groaned as another light tap came at the door as it slowly creaked open.

"Clark? Are you awake?" he watched as she tip toed into the room just in case she was disturbing him, then she plopped herself down on the edge of his bed.

"Well, if I wasn't before, I definitely am now." He sat up from his position, and swung his legs over the side of the bed so he was now parallel to Chloe. She sighed heavily as she stared out his bedroom window, into the bright light of the tower right across from their building.

"You know, it's funny. When I was a little girl I couldn't fall asleep without the noise of the city in the background. Now I would give anything to shut it all off. Living in Smallville has ruined me." Clark gave her a small sympathetic smile as he patted her leg.

"Don't worry. You and I are survivors. We've been through worse." She nodded her head exaggeratedly as she was in full agreement with his statement. They were both only 21, but because of the things they had been through and seen, they mine as well have already lived a life time. She sighed once again, and leaned her head against Clark's shoulder. At first Clark was a bit taken aback by this gesture. He recalled how Chloe had once been completely in love with him, and a gesture like this would mean much more than just a simple 'I'm tired'. Of course, he was well aware of the fact that it had been years since Chloe had felt that way about him, and at that moment all she was doing was seeking comfort from her best friend. He relaxed under her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She immediately cuddled closer to his chest, so that his chin was resting on the top of her blonde head. He took in a deep breath, loving the scent of lilacs that permeated off of her soft locks. It reminded him of Smallville, and of summer days when they would spend their time running through the fields of Smallville with Pete by their side, pretending to be everything from pirates, to royalty in a magical kingdom.

"You should go back to bed. You're going to be exhausted in the morning." She yawned lightly and huddled even closer.

"It's okay. I think I'll sleep much better here. You make a great pillow." He laughed softly. He knew there was no way she was going to move now that she was comfortable, so, without disturbing her from her position, he shifted slowly so they were both laying down on the bed. Chloe was already half asleep as Clark pulled the covers over the both of them. He was surprised at how easily her body fit next to his, and how good it felt to have her wrapped up next to him. He reminded himself that this was just one friend doing something nice for another friend and that it didn't mean anything beyond that. For a moment though, he couldn't help savoring the feel of her smooth, soft skin against his bare chest, and the feel of her breasts slightly pressed against his side as she breathed in and out.

"Goodnight Chlo." He placed a small kiss on the top of her head, and smiled when he heard a small content sigh escape from her lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning when Clark opened his eyes, he was surprised to find that Chloe was already gone. He had been looking forward to waking up with her still in his arms, and was stunned to find that he was slightly disappointed that she wasn't there.

"Good morning sunshine! I made fresh coffee." He looked over at Chloe who had peeked her head through a crack in the door. She had a huge sunny smile that lit up her face and made her look absolutely beautiful. Clark couldn't help but smile back, as she retreated back to the kitchen. He quickly got up and super speed through his morning routine within seconds. When he walked out of the room, he spotted Chloe sitting on the couch with a warm cup of coffee clasped between her small hands. He couldn't help but think how cute she looked with her sock monkey pajama pants drinking a cup of coffee. She looked like a little girl trying to be a grown up.

"I already poured a cup for you. Just the way you like it."

"Thanks Chlo." He grabbed his cup from the counter and went over to the couch to join her. She smiled brightly at him after taking another long sip from her mug. Clark sat for a moment just staring into her eyes. It was funny to him, that he had been friends with her for so many years, and he never realized just how gorgeous she truly was. Of course, he always knew she was a pretty girl. Boys were always lining up to go out with her. But Clark was so clouded by his complicated life with Lana, that he never realized what was right in front of him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she put her hand to her face to see if there was anything abnormal about it. Clark let out a slight , and chuckle, then placed his hand over hers.

"Don't worry. Your face is perfect." Chloe gave Clark a suspicious side glance, as she removed her hand from underneath his, and placed it back on her mug. Clark suddenly realized that he was acting rather awkward, and became very embarrassed. He turned his attention away from Chloe and instead focused all his energy on drinking his coffee before it got cold. They sat in silence for a few moments, until finally it became too uncomfortable to bear.

"Uh Clark, I just wanted to clarify. Last night, meant nothing. I just couldn't sleep that's all. I'm used to sleeping with someone in the same room you know?" Clark could feel his heart fall to the floor as he nodded his head in understanding.

"It's okay Chloe. I completely understand." He gave her a small smile, but refused to look her in the eyes. He knew that they would be deceiving and tell her exactly what he was thinking. He wasn't sure exactly when it had started, but he was just beginning to realize that his feelings for Chloe were much deeper than he had originally thought. He had always put Chloe in the 'friend' category, which was simple enough since his time with Lana was incredibly time consuming. For years he had thought that Lana was the girl for him, but in the end he finally realized that they were no good for each other. They held each other back from what they truly wanted out of life, not to mention the fact that he just didn't have the same feelings for her as he used to. It had been a year since he had even seen Lana, but even in that time he still hadn't paid much attention to Chloe as someone other than his best friend. He was so preoccupied with finding out his true destiny, and saving the world he barely had a moment to even spend time with Chloe, unless he needed her to look up some information for him. Now, as he sat next to her, he couldn't believe how much he had probably missed out on.

Chloe was the only person who knew his secret that Clark could completely trust. He knew that she would do anything to protect, and help him. She was always there when he needed her, and she probably knew him better than anyone. He had always wondered if he would ever be able to find someone that could handle the weight of his life on their shoulders, and what he failed to realize until that very moment was that she had been with him all along.

He took in a deep breath, and put his mug down on the coffee table. Chloe turned her attention back to him after the weirdness of moments before had evaporated.

"So um… Lana called me last night. She's back in the city." He was surprised to hear the news, but it surprised him even more that he did not feel a surge of emotion at the idea of Lana being back. He knew it had to do with his new found feelings for Chloe, and he rather liked it. He smiled to himself goofily, and then turned his attention to Chloe who was giving him a worried glare.

"Good, is she just visiting or is she staying?"

"I'm not sure. She said she wanted to see you though." Clark knew that Chloe was trying very hard to look into his eyes so she would know what he was thinking. He knew she was waiting for that moment, when Clark's hopes would rise all over again, and he would run to Lana the first chance he got, but that moment did not arrive. Clark turned towards Chloe and grabbed the coffee mug from her hands.

"Hey! I'm not done!" she gave him a pouty look that made his insides feel as if they were going to melt. He placed her mug on the coffee table then put his hands around hers. She flinched at first as if she was going to pull away, but then relaxed under Clark's gentle grasp.

"Why don't me and you get our lazy butts off this couch and go out to breakfast. We could go to your favorite place, just name It." he gave her his best Kent charm grin, that always won him anything, but over the years Chloe had gained immunity to it. She smirked at Clark and pulled her hands away from his.

"Alright Mr. Charmer, what do you want?" Clark looked at her with confusion, but he was still smiling.

"I think I just told you what I wanted." Chloe was now the one that looked confused, but unlike Clark she was definitely not smiling. In fact, he was surprised to find that she looked rather angry and annoyed with him.

"So, I tell you Lana's back in town and you want to take _me_ out for breakfast?" she rolled her eyes at him and stood up from the couch, "Give me a break Clark." Before he could say a word to justify his actions, she walked out of the living room and into the bathroom. Clark would have followed her, but figured it was safest to wait for her to return. He slumped back against the couch and let out a sharp breath.

"I can never win." He shook his head at himself, and sat patiently, waiting for her return.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the moment Chloe stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed to the moment that she began to yell at Clark for being selfish, and emotionally cruel, Clark was completely at a loss. He tried his best to calm her down, and get one word in, but before he could even begin to explain, she had grabbed her bag, and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Clark stood for a good 10 minutes staring at the closed door. He now understood that Chloe had taken his actions, as his way of retaliating against any emotions he was feelings towards Lana. Chloe thought he was using her to hide his true feelings for Lana. He knew his track record with Lana didn't really help him out too much, but he had hoped that Chloe would have been able to see the complete sincerity in his eyes when he grabbed her hands, and tried to show her that Lana was not the most important person to him anymore. All he wanted to do was make Chloe happy, but he had fully succeeded in doing the opposite. He decided the only thing he could do was wait until tonight when he would have another opportunity to speak to Chloe alone. He wanted desperately to speak to her when he got to work, but he knew he would never get a moments peace with her. He reluctantly grabbed his brief case and made his way to The Daily Planet.

When he walked into the Planet, he was not in the least bit surprised to see people running left and right with panicked looks on their faces. Today was the day that Lex would be speaking to the people of Metropolis, in hopes of persuading them to vote for him in the upcoming elections for Mayor. Every reporter in the building was on their toes, waiting to get the green light from Mr. White to go to the speech site. Clark would have joined them in all of the excitement, but he had opted out of this opportunity for a good story. It had been years since he had even spoken to Lex, but even so, Clark never felt comfortable writing any type of story that had to do with the Luthors. As he reached his desk, he was surprised to find Chloe sitting at her desk which was located right across from his. He was almost positive that she would have been one of the first ones to jump at this story, but she seemed less than interested as she typed away at her computer. He placed his brief case down on the desk, and waited to see if he would get any type of acknowledgment from her.

"Don't just stand there Clark. We have a lot of work to do, and it seems were going to be the only two reporters left in the building." She glanced up from her screen briefly to give him an icy glare than she turned back to her work. Clark sighed heavily as he slumped down into his chair. He always hated it when Chloe was angry with him, but now, considering the circumstances, it felt that much worse. He decided the best thing he could do would be to give her some time to cool off, so that he could have a long discussion with her later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark squinted at the screen as he tried to keep his eyes from shutting closed. He had been typing and editing columns for almost 1o hours, and even he was beginning to get cramped up. Within that span of time, Chloe and he had been the only two in the office. Everyone else had gone home so they could try to be the first ones to finish they're report on Lex's speech. Clark knew it was going to be a rough day, but it was made that much worse from the fact that Chloe hadn't said more than five words to him all day. He knew he had really upset her, but he figured after the first two hours of silence she would finally cave into the awkwardness and say something, but he was thoroughly disappointed. He had tried on several occasions to strike up some type of conversation, but the beautiful blonde in front of him refused to bite. Instead, he got dirtier and dirtier looks that eventually lead to not even a glance up when he would call her name. He was beginning to feel rather irritated at her stubbornness and wasn't sure how much more silence he could take.

"Chloe, it's been a really long time. Are you going to stop giving me the silent treatment any time soon?" The lack of her answer, told him exactly what she was thinking. He groaned loudly then stood up abruptly from his chair.

"Fine Chloe, don't talk to me, but I am going to talk to you!" he took a few deep breaths before he continued on his little rant, "I know what I did seemed like a complete asshole move, but I promise you it was not meant that way in the least. I-I didn't mean to upset you so much, I just wanted to make It perfectly clear, that right now you are way more important to me than anyone else, even Lana," He watched as her fingers froze on her keyboard, and her eyebrows twitched as she fought to keep her eyes focused on the screen and not at Clark, "Chloe, you've got to believe me, and even if you don't right now, I swear I'll do anything in my power to show you how I truly feel…please just, talk to me." He moved over to her side and knelt down right next to her. He grabbed one of her hands away from the keyboard and held it in his. She turned towards him, but refused to look up into his eyes.

"I don't know what to think Clark. For years I have had feelings for you. I've been hurt so many times…I don't want that to happen again." He watched as a lone tear trickled down her cheek, landing on their clasped hands. He knew that his actions in the past had caused Chloe to become this upset, but he was hoping that just by showing her that he wanted to spend time with her, it would erase all those horrible moments. He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. She sucked in a breath as she watched Clark's plump lips make contact with her skin. He knew the only way she would ever believe that his feelings for her were strong, would be if he showed her.

He stood up from the ground, and grabbed both her hands so she was now standing up, very close to him. He leaned down slightly so that his face was no level to hers, and gave her a sweet smile.

"I'm going to kiss you now. If you don't like it or want me to stop I promise I'll leave you alone and never do it again…I really hope you want more." His smile turned mischievous just as he leaned down and caught her lips with his own. At first she was rather stiff, and rigid, but as his lips massaged over hers, she began to relax, until she finally let herself melt into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Clark's neck as he pulled her around the waist so that every inch of their bodies were practically fused together. The kiss seemed to last a life time, but neither was complaining. Even after Chloe realized she was in desperate need of air, she refused to pull away. Clark was the first one to end the kiss. He pulled away slowly; placing small kisses as he leaned back to gauge the expression on her face. She gave him a slight smile, brushed her hand across his cheek in a loving gesture, Clark could feel his skin tingle from where she placed her hand.

"Does this mean you were okay with it? Or should I go now?" she let out a small chuckle as she put her arms around his neck once more.

"Shut up and kiss me Kent." They both smiled into the kiss, and once again became completely lost in each other's embrace.

THE END


End file.
